I'am a Miracle
by Rarazhie
Summary: Pein Rikudou seorang pria brandalan yang memiliki kekuasaan dan latar belakang yang luar biasa menjadikannya apa yang ia inginkan selalu di dapatkannya / Sakura Haruno gadis galak dan keras kepala yang membenci pein ? siapa sangka bagaimana jika gadis galak & keras kepala itu adalah calon tunangannya../ peinxsakuxsasu bad summary T T


**Summary :**

Pein Rikudou seorang pria brandalan yang memiliki kekuasaan dan latar belakang yang luar biasa menjadikannya apa yang ia inginkan selalu di dapatkannya...

tetapi sayang 1 hal yang tidak dapat ia dapatkan yaitu cinta seorang gadis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya dari kecil konan-nama gadis itu adalah tunangan sahabatnya itachi. Hal itu membuat ia tidak dapat mencintai gadis mana pun hingga akhirnya seorang gadis galak & keras kepala memasuki kehidupannya sebagai tunangannya... dialah Sakura Haruno gadis galak dan keras kepala yang terpaksa mengikuti kemauan orang tuanya untuk bertunangan dengan pain.

apakah dengan masuknya sakura di kehidupan pein akan merubah hati pria dingin dan berandalan itu?.

 **Judul : I'am a Miracle**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Genre :romance, suspense. Drama. Hurt dll.**

 **Mainpair : Pein Rikodou x Sakura Haruno**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T or M (buat jaga2)**

 **Author : Original Story by Rara-Chan (17th).**

 **Warning : typo, EYD berantakan, berikan saran dan komentar.**

 **#Happy_Reading_minna \\(^▼^)/**

"kenapa?.. ". ucap seorang pria berambut orange lirih~

"pain...kumohon...mengertilah". ucap wanita berambut ungu -konan namanya.

"kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat ku sebagai seorang lelaki konan?". ucap pein sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"tidak pein... aku tidak bisa menganggap kau sebagai seorang pria ... kau tahu bahwa selama ini aku melihatmu sebagai..."

"kakak...". potong pein

"tapi kenapa konan?". ucap pria itu lemah.

" maaf pein... karna aku telah mencintai pria lain... dan pria itu adalah itachi... ". jelas konan.

mata pein terbelak tak percaya ...

ternyata konan mencintai sahabat nya sendiri itachi uchiha. hati pein begitu hancur berkeping-keping ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. melarang konan! itu tidak mungkin karna pein tidak mau kehilangan kedua sahabat kecilnya ini dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidup pein rikudou ia harus merelakan konan bersama itachi.

semenjak kejadian itu konan resmi bertunangan dengan itachi dengan restu pein tentunya*emang orang kawin #plak*

tetapi itu membuat pein berubah drastis. pein menjadi lebih pendiam. dingin. dan selalu berbuat seenaknya. itachi dan konan sangat khawatir dengan keadaan pein yang berubah. mereka selalu mencari cara agar pein kembali seperti dulu dan menemukan pengganti konan di hatinya...

2 tahun kemudian.

Di sebuah universitas Konoha di tokyo. tampak banyak siswa yang berpakaian seperti orang gila... menggunakan rok pendek tapi menggunakan celana olahraga di dalamnya. lengan baju panjang sebelah. berkalungkan permen. memakai ember sebagai topi. menggunakan tas dari kresek bekas... oh tenang mereka bukan beneran orang gila... tetapi mereka adalah calon siswa di universitas konoha. mereka sedang menjalani yang namanya MOS*tau kepanjangannya kan.?*. yaitu dimana senior mengerjai para junior tersebut mati-matian...*reader:kepanjangan kata2 sambutannya*

ok... mari kita lihat di sisi lain.

tampak seorang gadis musim semi yang kini sedng menentang ucapan senpainya.

"CEPAT LAKUKAN APA YANG KU SURUH!". Ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang. -shion namanya

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN AKU TIDAK MAU! KAU LAKUKAN SAJA SENDIRI!" . ucap sakura marah.

PLAKK

shion berhasil menampar pipi mulus sakura dan alhasil sakura pasti akan membalasnya.

"BRENGSEK!". Ucap sakura sambil melayangkan tangannya ke wajah putih shion

PLAAKK.. dan membuat pipi sebelah kirinya memerah.

"kau... BERANINYA KAU MENAMPAR SENPAI MU!".ucap seorang wanita berambut merah -karin yang akan melayangkan tangan kananya untuk menampar pipi sakura. tetapi itu berhasil di tahan oleh sakura.

"apa-apaan kau?! LEPAS". ucap karin sambil melepas dengan paksa tangannya yang di cengkram sakura.

"CIH... DASAR NENEK LAMPIR!". Ucap sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan karin dan shion.

tanpa di ketahui semua orang ...

tampak seorang pria yang sedari tadi melihat adegan singkat itu dari jendela atas lalu pergi tanpa mempedulikanny lagi.

.

.

tahun ajaran baru di universitas konoha telah di mulai ...

kini tak ada lagi tampak siswanya yang berpakaian aneh seperi beberapa hari yang lalu.

di bagian utara gedung universitas ini adalah jurusan kedokteran dimana tampak seorang gadis berambut pink akan pergi memasuki gedung itu.

"ohayou sakura...". ucap ino sahabatnya sakura.

"ohayou sakura-chan". ucap hinata juga sahabatnya sakura.

"ohayou ino... hinata...". ucap sakura.

"yey kita bisa sama2 lagi huft senengnya". ucap ino sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

"i-ino-chan se-sesak". ucap hinata.

"pig kau terlalu erat". ucap sakura

"hehehe gomen hinata... jidat~". ucap ino sambil tertawa pelan.

"oh iya... bagaimana kalau nanti pulang kuliah kita ke mall buat ngerayain hari pertama kita masuk universitas konoha. dan ku dengar di konoha city mall lagi ada discount besar2an". ucap ino antusias kepada kedua sahabatnya.

kedua sahabat ino mendengus melihat kelakuan sahabtnya yang satu ini.

"mulai lagi deh sifat shopholicnya". ucap sakura lalu di ikuti anggukan hinata.

"ayolah... kalian ikut kan... ikut...ikutkan". ucap ino sambil melihatkan puppy eyesnya*bener gg sih tulisannya*

"oh... ya ampun... baik... baikk...". ucap sakura yang di sertai anggukan dan senyum manis hinata.

seketika itu ino langsung melonjak kegirangan sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

BRAKK...

"ma-maafkan aku senpai...". ucap hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"cih! apa-apaan kau! beraninya kau menumpahkan jus di jas ku !" ucap pein menaikan suaranya.

"ma-maafkan aku senpai... sini aku bersihkan". ucap hinata sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke jas pein.

pein langsung menepis tangan hinata "jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan menjijikanmu itu!". ucap pein marah

"hinata kau tidak apa2". ucap ino dan sakura bersamaan menghampiri hinata yang mulai menangis

"KAU! KAU APAKAN SAHABAT KAMI HA?!" . lantang sakura

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR KAU! ATAU KAU INGIN MENGGANTI JAS AKU INI HA?".

"APA? KAU BILANG MENGGANTI?!APA AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGER! KAU BODOH YA ... HANYA KARNA KETUMPAHAN JUS LEMON SAJA KAU MENYURUH KU UNTUK MENGGANTI JAS MU ITU! CIH...TIDAK AKAN PERNAH. PALING KALAU DI LOUNDRY AKAN HILANG TU". Ucap sakura panjang lebar.

"KAU..." Ucap pein menatap tajam sakura.

"Pein..." . ucap konan dan itachi bersamaan.

"pein sudahlah ayo kembali". ucap konan sambil menarik tangan pein.

"akn ku balas kau nanti!". ucap pein sebelum meninggalkan sakura.

"SILAHKAN". teriak sakura sambil membalikan badannya dan mengajak kedua sahabatnya pergi.

.

sakura kini tengah merebahkan badannya di atas kasur quensizenya yang empuk. kelihatan dari raut wajahnya yang kelelahan karena tugas2 kuliah dan menemani sahabatnya ino shopping membuat mata emeraldnya mulai menutup dan membawa sakura ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

"sakura-sama ayo bangun. ini waktunya anda makan malam. tuan dan nyonya telah menunggu anda sakura-sama. dan saya telah menyiapkan air hangat buat anda".ucap tayuya -maid di rumah sakura.

"eummm... hoaaammmm... ini sudah jam berapa tayuya?". ucap sakura sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengusap matanya.

"ini pukul 8 malam sakura-sama". ucap tayuya.

"oh... baiklah saya akan siap2. keluarlah tayuya", ucap sakura sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi

.

"ayah... ibu... ?kapan kalian kembali?kenapa tidak beritahu sakura?". ucap sakura sambil memeluk orang tuanya.

"tadi sore nak... ibu tidak tega untuk membangunkan mu. kau sepertinya sangat lelah tadi". ucap mebuki ibu sakura.

"ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu sakura". ucap kizashi -ayah sakura.

"apa? ada apa ayah? ibu?". ucap sakura bingung melihat orangtuanya.

"nanti kau akan tau sakura... besok malam kau harus ikut kami ke rumah teman dekat ayah mu ya? berpakaian lah yang rapi dan cantik. karna temen ayah mu adalah orang yang membantu ayah mu saat kesusahan dulu. kau mengertikan sakura?". ucap mebuki menjelaskan.

"ba-baiklah ibu". ucap sakura lirih...

di sisi lain

"pein! ibu tidak mau tau. kau besok harus datang! dan berpakaian serapi mungkin". ucap tsunade menaikan suaranya kepada anak bungsunya.

"tapi ibu..."ucap pein memelas

"tidak ada tapi2an kau harus datang! jika tidak... seluruh fasilitas yang kami berikan padamu akan di tarik PERMANENT!".Ucap tsunade dengan menekankan kata pemanent.

setelah mengucpkan kata2 tadi ke pein ..

tsunade lalu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan pein.'ck... tidak mungkin hanya karna pertemuan bodoh itu membuat fasilitasku di cabut permanent'. ucap pein dalam hati. sepertinya ia hatus ikut acara itu dengan berat hati.

keesokan malamnya*readers : mana paginya author -_-*

"sakura kau sudah siap". teriak ibunya dari bawah.

"bentar lagi bu...". jawab sakura.

sakura kini tengah memandang dirinya di depan cermin besar. gaun selutut berwarna hijau lembut dengan motiv sakura yang menerawang. rambut pink yang di gerai sepunggung rapi. sedikit lipglose*betul gg tulisannya* yang membuat bibirnya semakin terlihat ingin di makan. bedak yang tipis. dan sebua hight hells*betul gg tulisannya* berwarna putih yang menghiasi kakinya. 'oke aku siap'. ucapnya dalam hati.

sakura turun dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuruni satu per satu anak tangga hingga akhirnya ia sampai di ruang keluarga.

"wah~ kau cantik sekali sayang". ucap mebuki memuji sakura

" kita berangkat sekarang '' ucap kizashi.

.

sakura kini memandang keluar jendela mobilnya. tampak ia sepertinya memasuki sebuah pekarangan mension mewah dan ternyata benar. kini ia berada di depan mension itu...

terlihat 2 orang laki2 dan wanita

laki2 itu memikiki rambut putih yang panjang dan wanita berambut pirang di sebelahnya sangatlah cantik.'apa mereka temen ayah?' ucap sakura dalam hati.

"sakura kita sudah sampai... ayo turun".ucap kizashi yang di ikuti anggukan sakura.

.

"senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua lagi". ucap jiraya-pria berambut putih tadi

"bagaimana kabarmu dengan putri mu mebuki-san". tanya tsunade -wanita cantik itu.

"kabar kami berdua baik tsunade-san. ini putri ku... ayo sakura beri salam pada tsunade.". ucap mebuki

"Nama saya Sakura bertemu anda malam ini tsunade baa-san...anda kelihatan sangat cantik". ucap sakura sambil membungkukan badan.

"yareee... putrimu sangat manis sekali mebuki...". ucap tsunade senang.

"mari masuk semuanya". ucap jiraya.

jiraya. tsunade. mebuki. kizashi dan sakura kini berada di ruang tamu. para orangtua sedang asyik2nya mengobrol sedangkan sakura... ia hanya diam dan tidak tau menau apa yang di bicarakan mereka.

"sakura...sakura". ucap mebuki

"eh... ibu... maaf tadi sakura termenung". jawab sakura.

"dasar anak ibu...". ucap mebuki.

"hahaha ternyata sakura pendiam ya seperti anak ku". ucap tsunade.

"benarkah? bagus lah aku ingin bertemu anak mu! ngomong2 dimana dia?". ucap mebuki.

"oh bentar... NAK AYO TURUN SEKARANG!". ucap tsunade

tap...tap...tap...

terdengar langkah kaki yang kini sedang menuruni tangga

"ada apa?". ucap pein

"kau ini! kemari lah. ada yang ingin ibu perkenalkan pada mu". ucap tsunade menarik lengan anaknya .

"perkenalkan ini anak ku pain rikudou.". ucap tsunade. peinpun membungkukan badan memberi hormat.

"wah... ternyata anakmu tampan ya... sakura ayo berdiri" . ucap mebuki menarik lengan sakura.

"KAU!" ucap sakura dan pein bersamaan.

"are... ternyata kalian saling kenal ya". ucap tsunade tersenyum.

"wah bagus dong kalau begitu". ucap mebuki berbinar-binar.

"pein kenalkan ini calon tunangan mu sakura haruno". ucap tsunade enteng yang di ikuti senyuman mebuki. kizashi. dan jiraya.

"APA?Tapi...". ucap pein dan sakura bersamaan.

"tidak ada tapi2an pein! kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menolak!". ancam tsunade membisikan ke pain

"ibu...?". ucap sakura lirih kepada mebuki.

"sakura kau sudah berjanjikan mau menuruti perkataan ibu". ucap mebuki.

tidak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan saat ini dan

tanpa di sadari oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga itu tatapan saling membenci dan membunuh terpancar di antara mata sakura dan pain.

TBC.

last chapter.

"hyaaa selamat pein ! kau telah memiliki tunangan... kenapa kau tidak bilang2 ha?".

.

"kau! jangan sampai orang2 luar sampai tahu hal ini".

.

"sakura-chan... maukah kau makan malam bersama kami".

.

"pain-kun... apakah besok kau ada acara. jika tidak maukah kau berkencan dengan ku besok...".

.

"sasuke-kun...".


End file.
